1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid ejecting head capable of ejecting a liquid from nozzle openings, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a method of an ink jet printing head capable of ejecting ink as a liquid.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet printing head, which is a representative example of a liquid ejecting head, ink is generally supplied from an ink cartridge, which is a liquid storing unit filled with the ink, to a head main body via an ink supply needle detachably inserted into the ink cartridge and an ink passage (liquid supply passage) formed in a supply member such as a cartridge case holding the ink cartridge. In the head main body to which the ink is supplied, pressure generating mechanisms such as piezoelectric elements are disposed. Therefore, by driving the pressure generating mechanisms, the ink is ejected from nozzles.
When bubbles contained in the ink stored in the ink cartridge or bubbles mixed in the ink upon mounting or detaching the ink cartridge are supplied to the head main body of the ink jet printing head, a problem may arise in that ejection failure such as dot omission occurs due to the bubbles. In order to solve this problem, there was suggested an ink jet printing head in which a filter is disposed between an ink supply needle inserted into an ink cartridge and a supply member to remove the bubbles, dust, or the like in the ink (for example, see JP-A-2000-211130).
There was also suggested a liquid ejecting head in which an ink supply needle and a supply member are integrally formed by an integrally molded member (outer member) (for example, see JP-A-2009-132135).
However, while the filter is interposed by the ink supply needle, a problem may arise in that the filter is deviated from a predetermined position and the supply member or wrinkling occurs in the filter and thus the filter itself is deformed. For this reason, since position deviation of the filter or the deformation of the filter occurs, the bubbles or the like in the ink may not be filtered by the filter and may reach the nozzles. Therefore, a problem may also arise in that dot omission occurs since ink droplets are not ejected or ejection failure occurs since an ejection direction is deviated. In particular, when the integrally molded member is formed, as in JP-A-2009-132135, there is a high possibility that the position deviation of the filter or the deformation of the filter occurs due to stress caused by pressure upon filling a resin or contraction upon hardening the resin.
These problems occur not only in a method of manufacturing the ink jet printing head but also in a method of manufacturing a liquid ejecting head capable of ejecting a liquid other than ink.